


True Desire

by SickButAlive



Category: NU'EST, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Don't Read This, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Janson's evil, Kidnapping, Like forever, M/M, Work In Progress, allren, no promises, so is thomas, what's wrong with me, you don't need to know tmr to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickButAlive/pseuds/SickButAlive
Summary: Five of them got kidnapped. Forced to turn into A/O.And do what A/O would do.Anyone joining me to hell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK. What else can I say.  
> I add every warning in tags, so please read them.  
> This is just my fantasy every time I fell for a group.  
> Only this time I actually start to write it down instead of thinking in my head.
> 
> ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓  
> *****THERE WILL BE NO PROMISES I WILL FINISH THIS.*****  
> ↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑↑  
> ***Cause I've never written sex scenes in English before.***  
> I might post a Chinese ver. Again, no promises.

-

 

Baekho woke up feeling dizzy and tired. Unsteadily, he pushes himself up with all the strength he has right now, only to find himself in a completely unfamiliar environment.

He looks around confused, and sees all the other members lying around him.

Without second thought, he rushes to wake them up.

“Hyung, wake up! Hurry!” He pats on Aron’s face. “Can you hear me? Wake up!” With a groan, Aron opens his eyes, looking confused.

“What?” “Quick, wake everyone up. Something’s wrong.” Baekho says as he shakes Minhyun’s shoulders. “Minhyun-ah, wake up! Hyung, come help!” He says to Aron, while still trying to wake Minhyun.

“Wha-what happened?” Jr says after he was awaken by Aron.

“I don’t know. I think the two guys from earlier must have kidnapped us.” Baekho answers, looking terrified.

Everyone’s awake now. After helping each other to stand up properly, they look around, trying their best to recognize where they are.

They are standing in which looks like the living room of this place. There are three couches in the corner behind them, all facing the television on the wall in different directions.

To their left is a bathroom with only glass separating the room. They can see right through the glass into the shower that’s way too spacious for a normal bathroom. Next to it is a sink and there is a toilet behind a short wall on their front left.

To their right is a small kitchen counter with no stove but only a water dispenser. A table and a few chairs are placed in front of the water dispenser. There are several gym equipment on their right rear.

To their back is a room which they assume is a bedroom.

The whole place is actually pretty big, but not a single window in sight.

And to their front, is an entire wall of jail bars and a gate door in the middle.

The feeling of being trapped in here is making their hearts pound fast.

They have no idea how it happened. One second they were waiting in the car for their manager to come back, and the next second two guys hopped in the driver’s seat and the passenger’s seat with masks on their faces. The two guys held the sprays to their direction and before they can even react, their mind fell into an endless darkness.

It all happened so fast.

“What the hell is this place.” Jr says under his breath. Baekho walks up to the bars, inspecting.

There’s only a stairs on the right outside the bars, it reaches to a door with a combination lock on it.

Baekho places his hand on the gate, trying to push it open. And to his surprise, the door opens.

“It-it’s not locked?” Ren says surprised. “Is this a joke?” They all walk to the gate, still confused by the situation. “Should we go?” Aron asks, taking a small step towards the exit.

“No! Wait.” Minhyun puts his arm in front of Aron to stop him. “It could be a trap.” “What are you saying? That we just stay here? Are you crazy?”

“Guys, stop it.” Jr says while looking at the gate door. “We can’t have a fight now.”

“Then what are we supposed to do now?” Aron asks.

But before anyone can answer him, the door on the stairs opens, making them all alarmed, staring at the door.

A shadow shows up first, then joined by another. As they walk down the stairs, the light in the room hit on their faces.

It’s the guys from earlier, the ones that sprayed sleeping gas to them and brought them here.

They all take a few steps back as the two guys walk to them. The one in the front has a devilish smile on his face; he looks like he’s in his 40s, with some grey hair showing here and there on his head. The other one looks younger, however cooler with his emotionless face.

“I see you are all up, how are you feeling?” The one in front stops once he steps in the gate door and starts talking. “You must be so confused. Here, let me explain to you.”

He clears his throat and continues, “My name is Janson and I’m a biologist. This is my friend Thomas, and he’s an expert in Psychology. We’ve been watching you boys for a long time now. You are here because you are not being honest to yourself. There is one thing that you all, at some time, want to do but didn’t and wouldn’t because you are afraid of the truth. You keep fighting the urge, the message your body is trying to tell you. So here I am, to help you face your true desire.”

He pauses for a second then continues, “Let’s start with the devices on your wrists; they are something I build to keep you here, now don’t worry, as long as you behave there will be no harm.”

The boys look down to find something like a bracelet attached to their right wrists. They didn’t notice this at first because of the bizarre situation. And now that they do, they have a bad feeling about what the man is going to say next.

“The device will blow up once it’s out of this room, so don’t try any funny business to get out of here, because I can assure you that if you don’t listen, and your arm got blown into pieces…” With a serious face, Janson warns the boys. “I will let you die here.”

“This, is the remote to your little devices there.” He holds up a remote from his pocket for everyone to see. “If you dare to disobey me, I will simply press a button and shock you. Here, let me demonstrate.” With that, he randomly presses a button.

Baekho suddenly yelps in pain and holds his wrist, frightening the other members. They all look at Janson with big eyes as if he was crazy.

Even though the pain was short, it was pretty strong. For a second there Baekho almost thought his wrist was being chopped off.

Feeling pissed, Baekho rushes toward Janson and grabs his collar as he slams Janson on the wall. “What kind of sick game are you playing you bastard!”

The other members are taken aback, but quickly try to hold back Baekho. But before they can reach him, Baekho screams in pain again, letting go of Janson’s collar, this time the shock lasts slightly longer.

“Ah! Didn’t I tell you? My friend here has a remote too.” Janson chuckles, smoothing his shirt before pointing out the gate at Thomas, who is holding a remote in his hand. “So try to be smart, ok?”

Jr and Aron walk to Baekho and hold him closer to them before Janson speaks again. “Just for you to believe what this little device can do, I’m going to show you.” He grabs a fake arm from Thomas before turning back to the boys with a smile. “You might want to stand back.”

And with that, he points the remote to the device on the fake arm and presses a button. The device makes a beeping noise and a light from its side starting to flicker just like the devices on the boys’ wrists are right now.

“Watch close.” Janson then tosses the fake arm out the gate. The device starts to beep as soon as it’s out of the range of the gate. The beeping sound starts slow, but eventually goes faster. After about 15 seconds the beeping noise goes into a high pitch flat noise, and then, it blows up.

The explosion blasts the fake arm into so many pieces; some of them even fly through the air and hit the boys. They have to cover their faces to avoid being hurt; their ears buzz loud because of the close explosion.

All of them are scared of what the little device can do to them right now. Who knows? Maybe Janson’s remote can control the option of starting an explosion as well.

They are bought back to reality by Janson’s amused laugh. “God I love your reactions, so adorable. Looking terrified and all.” He laughs, shaking his head.

“Now that I’ve got your attention, lets’ go ahead and move to the fun part, shall we?” He gestures the boys to follow him and sit on the couches.

The boys have no choice but to follow behind, seeing how Thomas is glaring at them with a warning look, holding the remote tightly in his hand.

“Now, how many of you have heard something called ABO before?” Janson asks after they all sit on the couches.

As expected, no one answers.

Janson chuckles, “Figured.” Then continues.

“ABO is short for Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas have the highest status of three. They are strong leaders, standing at the very top of the pyramid, dominating Betas and Omegas. Betas are just like any other ordinary people, plain and boring, working for Alphas their whole life. And Omegas, my friend, are the most interesting of these three.”

He says, switching his stare at Ren, giving Ren goose bumps, making him feel like a prey of a predator.

“Omegas are the lowest on the hierarchy. They are often relying on Alphas to give them a sense of protection, always obeying what the Alphas what them to do. And of course, satisfying Alphas’ needs. The self-lubricating system of their body has made sex much easier and enjoyable for the Alphas. They can get pregnant, and they go into heat for a few days every month, desperate to mate.”

“I have been working on turning human’s body into this ABO system for years, and finally, I’ve worked out something close enough to the original idea.”

He stands up, slowly walking towards Ren with his right hand in his pocket. All five of them watch him carefully, preparing to tackle down Janson anytime if he decides to do something suspicious.

“The drug that I created can turn a person into an Omega, but without the ability to become pregnant. The only thing it can do right now is make this person goes into heat, sending a signal to the Alphas nearby for his desire to mate.”

The boys feel a sudden pain coming from their wrists, distracting them for a second, making them too slow to stop what Janson does next.

With a yelp, Ren covers his neck with his hand, looking at Janson trying to process what just happened. But his eyes widen in fear after he sees what Janson is holding in his hand.

A syringe. With nothing else inside.

“Wha-what have you done to me?” Ren asks with his trembling voice.

“That, was the drug I mentioned. Congratulations, your body will go through change in a short time. And within an hour, you are going to be an Omega.” Janson answers as it was nothing. With a dark smile, he walks back to the gate.

“WHAT?!” The boys yell in shock, still can’t figure out the whole situation. “You asshole! What did you do to him?” Baekho shouts to Janson.

“Haven’t I just told you?” Janson sighs and rolls his eyes, turning back to face the boys. “Oh and one last thing. In order to help the four of you face your true desire, after I brought you here, I injected a different drug into your bodies. All four of you are now Alphas.”

Satisfied by the boys’ speechless expression, he says, “Alphas’ turn are fast and painless. However, your little friend here will be going through a painful transformation turning into an Omega.” Nodding towards Ren, who is now sweating and panting slightly. “Better take good care of him. Good luck boys.”

And with that, Janson and Thomas shut the gate door and disappear on to the stairs.

“…Can someone pinch me awake?” Aron says after a few minutes of silence. “Is this really happening?” He turns to look at others’ faces.

No one answers him. Aron sits down on the couch, cupping his face with his palms and sighs loud.

“We’re screwed.”

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

 

“Ren, how are you feeling right now?” Minhyun kneels next to Ren, frowning as he watches Ren’s expression getting more and more painful with every second passes.

“It hurts.” Ren says under his breath. He is now panting heavily. “It hurts so much.” His fists clenching his shirt, eyes shut tight and gasping for air as his speaks.

“What are we going to do?” Jr comes close to Ren, whispering to himself.

He wraps his arm around Ren’s shoulder, trying to console him. His eyes meet Minhyun’s half air, both filled with worries.

“I’ll go look for another way out.” Baekho says while walking around the room, searching for any way that can get them out of here.

“It’s not gonna work, don’t you remember that thing on your wrist?” Aron says. “Even if you found an exit, the moment you got out you’re gonna lose an arm, and possibly die if the damage is bad enough and you can’t stop the bleeding.”

“So what are you going to do? Just sit here and let them do whatever they want with us? Maybe that’s what they want. They want you to be scare so you wouldn’t try to escape.” Baekho yells back at Aron angrily.

“Be quiet!” Minhyun shouts at them before Aron can say anything. “This is no time for us to fight, it’s serious and we need to work together to get out of here. So knock it off, both of you.”

Before they can say anything else, Ren lets out a cry and starting to scream in pain.

His arms around his body; fingers clenching tight to his own flesh so hard that his nails are actually digging into his skin. His knuckles are all white ‘cause of all the strength that he’s using. Sweats are dripping down from his forehead; his hair all stick to his face.

Minhyun tries to calm him down but it doesn’t work. Ren is trembling so hard that he can barely hold him down in one place. The boy’s scream sounds so horrible but he knows he can’t start panicking now.

He hugs Ren from behind as tight as he can, but it’s hard because Ren wouldn’t stop struggling. Jr quickly removes Ren’s hands from his own body and wraps them in his hands, not letting Ren to hurt himself more.

Aron grabs Ren legs to prevent them from kicking the other boys. But Ren struggles so hard that Aron actually got kicked in the face once before he fully stop Ren’s action.

They keep holding Ren down as Ren’s agony takes over all his other senses. The room is filled with Ren’s painful scream and the voices of others trying to comfort him.

Baekho searches around the place trying to find a good prop to tie Ren down, but he can’t find any. So he runs into the bedroom, grabs the blanket on the bed and comes up to them.

“Here. You guys, put him in here. Let’s wrap him up so he can’t move. It’ll be easier to hold him down.”

The four of them work together to wrap Ren in the blanket. Five minutes later, they are all panting hard and collapse on the couches.

“Shit, that hurts.” Baekho says while rubbing his jaw, where he got punch by Ren when he’s struggling. “You guys don’t think he’s going to die, do you?” He looks at Ren with worry.

Ren is now all wrapped up and unable to move, only twists a bit to show how painful he still is. His scream turns into a muffling sob as he bites on the soft material in front of him.

“I hope not. Although that sick bastard did say he’s going through a change. I wish I can know more about his nonsense.” Jr says, putting a hand on Ren to comfort him a little.

“I think I’ve read stuffs about that ABO thing he mentioned, fans seems to like that a lot.” Minhyun says. “I didn’t think it’s real. I’m not so sure. But if that’s really what’s happening right now…”

He stops there, unwilling to finish the sentence.

All of them just sit there; Baekho and Aron rubbing their faces since they’ve both been punched and kicked by Ren. Jr not caring about the scratch Ren left on his face, letting the blood dries there. Minhyun just keeps staring down at the floor with a frown.

Maybe it’s been an hour, maybe not, they’ve lost track of the time. But Ren finally calms down. He falls asleep ‘cause the pain has worn him out. His face is pale; he breathes ever so slightly that for a moment there Jr almost thought he’s gone.

Jr and Minhyun carefully unwrap him from the blanket and carry him to the bedroom with Baekho and Aron following behind.

After they settle Ren on the bed, they start to look around the room.

First, they notice how wide their beds are. It has appears that they have been put together and formed into a gigantic surface. Janson has made it clear that he wants them to all sleep together, and that’s creepy.

Aside from the beds, there are three closets standing by the wall in front of the beds. Two cabinets on each side of the beds.

They then find out that the bedroom is the only room with a window.

It’s a small, tiny window, only as wide as a grown man’s shoulder. But having a window is so much better than all walls. At least they know they are not being hostage in some basement. At least they can still enjoy the warmth from the sun.

They walk to the window, seeing it’s already dark outside. They are at which appears to be in the middle of nowhere. There are no tall buildings like in the cities, no busy traffics, no neighbors.

Nothing.

Just a wide wasteland.

“Let’s try to break this glass.” Jr says, turns around looking for objects to use. The fact that they are able to see the outside world but can’t get out has got him feeling furious.

Minhyun looks at the window with hesitation. He has this feeling this window is not going to break that easily. And he’s right.

Jr grabs a chair from the kitchen and throws it towards the window with all his strength, but the chair just bounces back and falls to the ground.

“Shit. I think this is either bulletproof or tempered glass, there’s no way you can break it with a wooden chair.” Aron says. “They really did everything to keep us here.”

“Is there anything stronger than a chair that we can use?” Baekho asks.

“No. They are either too heavy to lift or they are not strong enough.” Jr answers quietly, slumps down into the bed.

They stay quiet like this for a long time; mind went blank, accepting the cruel fact that’s been presented right in front of their faces.

“Dinner.” They hear someone says. Exchange a look from each other, the four of them quickly walk out from the bedroom, and see Thomas standing in the living room with a large lunch box in his hand.

Thomas starts to take the food out of the box as soon as he sees them. He puts the containers on the table in the kitchen. And when he’s done, he turns to the boys.

“I’ll come to collect these in the morning, eat or don’t eat, I don’t care.” He says with an impassive voice, and then he turns and starts to walk away.

“Wait!” Minhyun stops him before he steps out of the door. “What exactly do you want from us? What will trapping us here actually help you with anything?”

“We already told you, face your true desire.” Thomas says calmly without turning to see them.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jr shouts out angrily. His fists clenching tight, wanting to beat the shit out of this stranger.

“You’ll see.” That’s all Thomas says next, before he disappears into the darkness again.

“FUCK!” Jr curses loud, his face red from the anger that’s growing inside him.

“Calm down Jr.” Minhyun says. “We need to stay calm right now.” He walks to the table, examining the food in the containers. “I think we should eat, I don’t think they’ll poison us anyway.”

“I don’t feel like eating.” Jr says, before going into the bedroom.

“I can’t believe after all this you still have the appetite to eat.” Aron says while joining Minhyun to the table.

“I just don’t want to die here.” Minhyun answers in almost a whisper, opening the containers.

Baekho soon joins them. They all share the quietest meal in their lives together.

“Do you think the TV works?” Baekho asks Minhyun after a few minutes of silence. “I don’t know.” Minhyun stands up, grabs the TV remote from the kitchen counter and points it at the TV.

“It’s on.” Aron says. But the three of them soon become quiet as soon as they see what’s on the news. Apparently, the whole country now knows they’ve been kidnapped.

Their manager must have saw Janson and Thomas driving the car away, but all he can provide to the cops are the pictures of two men with masks. There’s no further information about the suspects. Janson must have taken care of the car in order to leave no trace behind.

They sulk into the chair, desperate has written all over their faces.

The room falls into silence again, with the reporter’s voice keeps on playing in the background.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be JRen.  
> And yes. They are doing it.


	3. [M]Chapter 3

-

 

Jr lets himself fall into the bed. With a loud sigh, he shuts his eyes closed. After a few minutes, he turns his head to face Ren, who is sleeping next to him. Jr gazes at him while thinking about the whole situation.

He doesn’t know what happened to Ren, and he’s worrying sick. All the things that Janson said make no sense to him.

He is still terrified thinking back at Ren’s desperate screams. He’s never seen the boy like that.

Ren is always smiling, always full of energy. The sky could be falling and he would still be laughing, being all cheerful. Jr never would have imagined there’s a day he would actually see this boy being so helpless and miserable.

Jr’s too deep into his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Ren’s breathing has become faster. He’s brought back to reality when Ren suddenly grabs his arm, startling him a little.

“Ren? Are you feeling better?” Jr pushes himself up with his elbow, carefully eyeing Ren. But Ren doesn’t answer him.

His eyes are half open and they look watery, they are not focused on Jr, who is right in front of Ren. “Hot… It’s hot...” Ren mumbles out the words; his flaming breath almost burns Jr’s face.

“Do you need to take a shower?” Jr slightly sits up, tries to draw back his arm, but Ren wouldn’t let go. “Ren, come on, let me take you to the bathroom.” Jr wants to pull Ren up, but immediately stops when a soft moan escapes Ren’s mouth.

He freezes there, eyes grow bigger as he watches Ren clenches his knees together and starts to rubs his legs against each other. His cheeks have turn from pale to rosy pink; his ears, however hidden in his brown messy hair, are blood-dripping red.

Swallows hard, Jr feels himself getting hotter. There’s a weird sensation coming from his body, he feels nothing but endless heat circling his whole body and eventually rushes down to his private part.

“R-Ren?” Jr tries to remove his arm from Ren’s tight grip before Ren finds out the tent that’s growing in his pants. But instead of letting go of Jr, Ren throws himself into Jr’s hug, letting his hot breath hits Jr’s chest.

Jr is hit with a wave of delightful scents. His mind falls into a soft but dimming world as the sweet smell of vanilla mix with mango takes over his senses. He lets out a shaky breath as he looks down to Ren, who is clearly unaware of the situation.

Jr wants to free himself from Ren’s hug, but he finds it hard. His self-control is getting weaker with every second passes. All he could think of is how sexy and seductive Ren looks right now.

He has never told anyone, or even admits it to himself, but he has always wanted to do this. He wants to kiss Ren. He wants to hug him so tight that he can feel Ren’s heartbeat against his own chest. He wants to taste Ren’s soft, milky skin, and maybe cop a feel of his sweet little ass.

He wants to hear Ren cries out of pleasure, see the face Ren makes when he’s under him, panting and sweating. See if this boy can still smile like he usually does if he’s on the edge of having an orgasm.

With all the chaos thoughts going on in his mind, Jr slowly leans in to Ren subconsciously. His breath hitches when their lips finally touch.

Right there, right then, is when he loses all control.

He sighs as he angles his head slightly and presses their lips closer, leaving no space in between them. This feels right, he thinks. The warmth radiates from where they’re connected; he can feel it spreading through his entire body.

He nibs on Ren’s pink, heart-shaped lips, savoring the candy-like flavor before sliding his tongue into the boy’s mouth. He sucks on the tip of Ren’s tongue, guiding it as their tongues twirl together, exchanging their hot saliva.

Ren melts into Jr’s arms, whimpering as he asks for more. His arms reach up and tangle around Jr’s neck. He arches his back, pressing his bulge onto Jr’s, making both of them gasp with delight.

Jr’s hands drift to Ren’s hips, grabbing them hard as he sucks on Ren’s neck. “More… I want more…” Ren murmurs. He reaches down his hand and palms Jr’s dick through his pants.

“Fuck.” Jr curses under his breath as he feels his dick twitches a little bit. He lets go of Ren, quickly strips down all his clothes as well as Ren’s. And when he’s done, he smashes their lips together again. He lets his hands wander around Ren’s body while biting on Ren’s bottom lip, leaving them red and swollen.

Their cocks are now wet with precum. Jr presses down, rubbing them together, and listens to Ren’s moans melt in his mouth. He pulls apart, starts to place delicate kisses along Ren’s jawline and down to his chest. He sucks on Ren’s right nipple while playing with the other one with his thumb.

Ren is now a trembling mess. His hands softly tackle on Jr’s hair, legs spread wide, letting Jr work his magic on him.

Jr drifts his hand down to Ren’s bum, feeling the wetness, he slides his fingers in. He searches for a few moments before finding Ren’s prostate. Ren lets out a sharp gasp, tilting his head back, sinking himself into the mattress more.

Jr watches Ren quivers as his prostate being massaged relentlessly. Ren lets out a whimper, feeling himself close to the edge.

Jr pulls out his fingers, ignores the unpleased groan from Ren, and quickly lines himself up before sliding smoothly into Ren’s tight hole without any resistance.

“Fuck…” He exclaims, overwhelming by the warmth that’s wrap around his dick. He can’t think of anything except the need to go deeper and faster.

Ren head rolls back as Jr starts to slam into him. He squirms under Jr, digging his nails into Jr’s back. His lips part open, letting out broken high moans with every thrust.

Jr can no longer maintain his sanity. The aroma from Ren is encouraging him to ravish the boy with no mercy. His mind is soon taken over by the lust that’s building inside him; he starts to pound harder and faster into Ren, forcing whimpers out of him.

Jr keeps fucking Ren like there’s no tomorrow. He forgets who he was, or the fact that he’s on top of Ren, his friend, and keeps on invading the boy’s softest area. All he could think of is the suffocating pleasure spreading throughout his entire body.

Ren soon reaches his edge; his hands grip tight on the mattress beneath him, his back arches and his body shakes intensely as he climaxes while Jr still pounding hard into him.

Jr squeezes his eyes shut, slamming harder into Ren as he rides out his orgasm. A broken groan leaves his lips as he thrusts faster, clutches on Ren’s waist and releases the seeds deep into Ren’s soaking wet hole.

Ren lets out a soft whimper when he feels something growing inside him for a few moments, right before Jr reaches his edge, making him unable to move his hips.

Jr’s hips still for a moment before he rides it out with a slight rolling motion that makes Ren mewls under him.

Jr collapses on top of Ren, burying his face in Ren’s neck trying to catch his breath.

The aroma from Ren is still strong, and the air is filled with the smell of sex and hormones, but neither of them cares about it.

Jr slumps down next to Ren, who has fallen asleep already, trying to restore his senses.

Few minutes later, he vaults off the bed, utterly dumbfounded.

“Oh god… What have I done…?”

 

-


End file.
